Lovely Bloody Moon
by Isia-pegasus
Summary: Iris is another one of Cain's lovers who lives in New Orleans,blah blah blah she left cain and he returns Please Review!I worked so damn hard OCC
1. The beginning

~Angelica: Okay dokie this is another fan fiction I made for nightwalker  
~Guni: Shut up already!!  
  
~Angelica: I Hate faeries..-_-;;;  
~Cain: I'm still 16 angelica turn me back!!!  
~Disclaimer: I do not own Nightwalker or any of its characters.. I will  
soon!!!!!! Lol jk!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lovely bloody moon......  
Lovely moon,  
Bloody moon  
I walk beneath its pale lonely light  
Loner I am  
Loner is what I have become  
A forgotten promise.  
A broken promise  
The wind blows my hair back,  
Raindrops kiss my face  
I smile and watch a red rose fall to my feet  
I turned around hoping it was you,  
But alas it was not  
For it was a child no more than seven years of age,  
I picked up the rose and handed it to her  
Such innocence.  
She smiled and ran back to her mother and father,  
I stood there in the darkness watching the family leave  
"Theres a moon over Bourbon Street"  
I whispered into the wind  
As I turned to leave I felt arms wrap around my waist,  
I turned around to hit who ever had touch me and fell silent,  
A man in a cloak held me in his arms,  
I was scared and shocked if I was correct to whom he was  
"C-Cain?"  
"Hello my lovely Iris"  
He took his cloak hood off and gave him a half-smile  
I struggled against him and screamed for help,  
Alas no help  
His face nuzzled my neck looking for my jugular vein,  
People looked at us and thought we were lovers  
I screamed in pain as he took what he desired,  
My blood  
Soon everything was dizzy,  
People.buildings all spinning  
I blacked out only hearing his laughing  
Hours later I found myself on my bed  
My home  
I Sighed in relief and noticed I was in my night garments,  
I put my hand to my neck feeling a cut of some kind  
As I got up to look outside the balcony  
I Saw a red rose with black tips upon its petals,  
I picked it up and read the little note attached to it  
"I'll see you again my Dark Angel"  
I walked outside with the rose and threw it into the wind,  
"There's a moon over Bourbon Street.."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
~Angelica: Sooooo what do you think? Please review!!!  
~Guni:I'm going to have nightmares forever!!  
~Special Thanks to Sting For "Moon Over Bourbon Street" 


	2. His promise

~Angelica:^^ the last one got good reviews. So I'm going to continue  
this!!!  
~Guni: Oh Lord give me strength  
~Cain: This isn't funny angelica now turn me back!!! *Ish still 16*  
~Disclaimer: I do not own Nightwalker or any of its characters.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Broken promise~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walked down Bourbon Street  
Ahh Mardi gras my favorite time of the year  
Mortals pushed against me running to get some cheap beads,  
I growled baring my teeth a bit  
It had been 150 years since Cain had visited her  
Leaving her a rose and immortality,  
I looked at my clothes and sighed  
I looked like a man I missed the dresses,  
The parties.. The blood of mortals..  
I shook my head in despair,  
: No! No! You promised to never take a mortal's life:  
I walked down one of the many empty ally's,  
Lovers kissing..  
Muggers waiting.  
Darkness waiting for me  
I walk down to my home, which I have lived in for centuries  
I walked in taking my trench coat off  
Letting it slip down my shoulders onto the cold hard ground  
I walked into my room, my chambers  
The sound of the parade outside wafted into my loneness  
I lay upon my bed,  
My eyes slowly closing  
Foreign hands caressed my face then my body  
The sweet smell of musk and old-spice filled my nose,  
My fingers tangled into long, silky, golden hair,  
The pain I felt so long ago in my neck had come back  
It was him.he kept his promise  
I opened my eyes as his lips pressed against mine,  
The sweet taste of blood, her blood lay on they're lips,  
I licked the blood off his lips and gave a devilish smile,  
My eyes turned from a beautiful brown to a hard gold,  
My teeth felt as if they were moving,  
My sharp canines came out slowly and painfully  
He smiled and watched my change as he began unbuttoning my shirt,  
:W-what's happening to me?:  
He placed his arms around my waist pulling me towards him,  
My skin crawling against his cool body  
I kissed him very passionately  
I didn't know why I did..  
It could had been cause of my hormones  
Or that I had never felt love or what it felt like to be loved.  
"I love you Iris.. as much as I do with Shido"  
Shido.yes I remembered him  
His teeth grazed against my stomach and made a small cut above my lower  
rib,  
He began sucking on my cut taking more blood  
I yelped in pain and pleasure,  
I pulled away from him and he seemed confused  
I nuzzled my face against his neck and bit him  
I turned wild by the sight, smell and taste of blood  
My teeth burying into his skin,  
His blood exploding into my mouth  
I took as much as I pleased loving the taste  
He winced in pain and pushed me away  
All this time I had been feeding on rats,vermin.now I had real blood  
He went on top of me and kissed me on my neck going slowly to my lips.  
He thrusted our hips together cause his manhood to dig into me  
I screamed in pleasure,  
No more loner,  
Loner is what I was...  
Then I felt him pull away from me,I opened my eyes and watched him  
He started to button up his shirt and he grabbed his cloak,  
"Leaving so soon?"I said all mysteriously.  
He smiled and French-kissed me,  
"Do not worry my Dark Angel I will be back for you"was all he said  
In a moment he was gone and I was back into darkness,  
I buttoned up my shirt and grabbed my cloak,  
I was hungry.and no vermin this time  
I said as I walked out the door  
I Found a young man age around 19  
I used my girlish charms on him and lured him into a ally  
He thought he was going to "get into my pants" as teens say today  
::stupid boy.::I thought as I bit his neck taking what I wanted  
Next thing I knew I got hit over the head and blacked out..  
Hours later I lay upon my bed,  
Dried blood upon my mouth,  
Screams were heard from across the apartment  
I was shocked.  
::I-I took a mortal's life...::  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Angelica:Well This is the second chapter.Please review!!!!  
~Guni:*shudders* 


	3. Night on the Town

~Angelica: You like meh!! You really like meh!! *Crys*  
  
~Cain: Yaay!! Shido is in this one!!  
~Angelica: this one is a little dark and twisted.but so is Meier link from  
Vampire hunter D: Bloodlust  
~Guni: Poor Iris  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Night on the Town~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Years had gone by since that fearful night in New Orleans  
My wandering lead me to a country called Japan  
And a town called Tokyo  
There I saw things I've never seen before  
I trailed down an abandoned ally where I heard screams  
There a body lay before me, mangled and bloody  
A creature stood at the end of the ally,  
Sharp teeth, red eyes..  
"What the hell?"  
It launched towards me and I screamed  
A man wearing a tan trench coat ran in front of me and slashed the beast  
with a red sword that he held in his hand.  
He grabbed my arm and ran,  
I ran with him and I didn't reize who he was.  
Wait a minute.  
Lavender hair.. Lavender eyes.1800's looking clothes.  
"Shido! It's me Iris!"  
The man stopped and looked at me,  
His mouth dropped and he stuttered.  
"I-Iris? Wow isn't this a treat.I haven't seen you in a long time."  
"Yeah.how are you?"  
  
"I'm well and you?"  
As much as I wanted to lie I didn't  
  
"Terrible shido.. I haven't eaten in five days.."  
"Oh.. Well we'll get you something when we get back to my office"  
  
He smiled and continued on his way  
I smiled back and followed,  
Yet there was a dark force following us.  
: Was it that creature that was dead in the ally?:  
I thought and next thing I knew I was in this small office with cheap  
lighting.  
Shido took off his trench coat and looked over to a Raven-haired woman  
painting her nails.  
"Yayoi! This is Iris.. my."His voice trailed off trying to think of  
something.  
"His niece. I'm his niece" I held out my hand towards the woman and smiled,  
"Yayoi.pleasure to meet you"  
  
My attention switched over to a young girl around my age making coffee  
  
"And you are?"  
"Oh hello my name is Riho"  
"Yes pleased to meet you"  
I looked around the office while Shido talked to Yayoi about the creature  
he had seen.Breed they called them  
I looked out the window and sighed  
Riho walked over to me and smiled  
"I like your clothes.."  
  
"Thanks."I replied and turned my attention to her.  
She wasn't mortal. I could tell.  
"So you're a Vampire also?"  
"Umm yes.I'm a beginning one you could say"  
I nodded and sat down in my "Uncle"Shido's chair  
"Nice place you got here Uncle Shido.better than Cain's castle"  
I slapped my hand over my mouth realizing what I said.  
Yayoi looked at me and scowled." You don't mean Cain tepes do you?"  
::Oh shit::I thought then smiled nervously."Umm no"  
Shido seemed very tense when I said his name  
I got up and headed towards the door only to bump into non other than Cain.  
"Hello Shido.Iris.." He looked at us with hungry eyes like a cat with a  
mouse.  
He was the cat and we were his prey.  
I ran towards shido scared of what might Cain do to us  
Yayoi shot at Cain but he dodged the bullets.  
He came towards us and knocked us both out  
Next thing I know I was back at Cain's castle so to say laying next to  
Shido.  
I Sat up and looked around at the edge of the bed was a dead corpse with  
multiple bite marks.  
I gasped in horror and looked at the dried liquid that was on my mouth.  
"B-blood!" I exclaimed as I scooted back to shido who was sleeping.  
Cain was leaning in to doorway with no shirt on." What do you think it was?  
Wine?"  
He chuckled at his little joke but I squirmed.  
"Come now Iris don't tell me you feel something for these Mortals"  
"Fuck you Cain!"  
"You and shido already did the pleasure"*he laughed.  
I ran up to him to punch him dead in the face but he blocked my attack.  
He took my arm and wrapped it around my back.  
I screamed in pain and I think I woke up Shido.  
Cain chuckled and a few tears rolled down my face.  
I never asked for this.  
Never asked for immortality..  
Never asked to be some guy's bitch.  
Never asked to be a walking corpse  
All I wanted was to grow up and have a family.  
No! No instead I got this!  
That bastard following Shido and me.  
Cain jabbed me in the stomach with his elbow.  
"You my dark Angel.have been a very very bad little girl"  
My eyelids slowly closed and the only thing to accompany me was darkness.  
Forever Darkness.  
No light.  
No hope..  
No love.  
~Angelica: Okay that's the third chapter of the series lol  
~Guni: Your really sick and twisted you know that?  
  
~Angelica:yah yah whatever! 


	4. Eternal Darkness

~Angelica: *grinning like a idiot once more*this fanfiction is such a  
success^_^  
~Guni: Did you eat Paint chips as a child?  
~Angelica: Yah why?  
~Shido: *sleeping*  
~Cain: Awwww look he's sleeping*Grin*  
~Disclaimer: I do not own nightwalker or any of its characters.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Eternal Darkness~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I opened my eyes slowly seeing only darkness  
My stomach hurt so badly, Cain jabbed me pretty hard.  
I slowly got up to my knees and looked around.  
I was laying on a bed in one of the 'guest' rooms,  
I cursed silently hearing voices and noises from down the hall.  
"Why? Why did I ask for immortality?"  
I closed my eyes trying to remember memories long forgotten thanks to that  
bastard.  
~*~*~*~*Flashback-ish~*~*~*~*~((note: Iris is not seeing this))  
New Orleans, Lousineanna  
Date: October 31,1888  
*Iris swept across the ballroom floor with beautiful grace.  
She was the daughter of a rich merchant and today was her fifteen birthday.  
Her father threw her a party in honor of the glorious day. Her long curly  
brown hair was up in bun with curls hanging down and her face glowed from  
the light of the chandelier. The man who she was dancing with was around  
sixteen and her lover. Cain watched them from the audience smirking, Shido  
was drinking one too many glasses of champagne and was experiencing the  
affects of the alcohol.  
Iris smiled as another dance began but her lover, James, lead her out to  
the balcony. The moon was a faint blood red tonight." My mother, before she  
died, told me that I was born under a moon just like this." Iris told James  
as she glanced up towards it.  
James got out a small box from his pocket and handed it to her. "What's  
this?" She picked it up then glanced at him. "Your birthday present silly"  
She smiled and opened it up only to reveal a small diamond ring, She gasped  
in surprise." James.it's lovely" Not as lovely as you" He leaned in and  
kissed her on the lips.  
Her eyes widened up as he kissed her then softened as she returned his  
kiss.  
He released her from the kiss and looked back inside seeing that the guest  
where leaving now that it was 1:00 am. He smiles and hugs her before  
leaving." I have to leave now my Querida.I'll come and vist you tomorrow."  
And with that he was gone. Shido was laughing idiotically at the  
hallucinations he was having and Cain followed James out.  
The front lawn was empty except for the few buggies that remained.  
Cain came up to James and tapped him on the shoulder, James turned around  
and looked at Cain." Yes?"  
"I would like to have a word with you if you don't mind"  
"Not at all" James followed Cain into the forest and there in the forest is  
where he died.  
~Morning~  
Iris awoke to the sound of a woman screaming outside. She put her slippers  
on and ran down the stairs as fast as she could. She almost slipped on the  
freshly waxed floor as she ran. She opened the door and saw a crowd of men  
around the pond where James and her met. She pushed past them to see what  
they were looking at. They were looking at James dead body on the ground.  
His throat had been slashed and he had multiple cuts over his arms and  
legs. She screamed in horror and ran towards him but her father's Business  
partner, Michael holds her back." He's dead Iris.. There's nothing you can  
do" No! JAMES!!! WAKE UP!!!!"She yelled tears blinding her, this couldn't  
happen to her. James and her were going to get married and have a family.  
She got out of Michael's grasp and ran deeper into the forest.  
She heard the men yell for her to come back but she ignored them. Her heart  
had been broken into a million pieces and she didn't know if it could be  
put together ever again.  
She ran into a cave where she spent her days as a child and leaned against  
the wall sobbing into her hands.  
Cain smiled seeing this was a good opportunity to bring Iris in his little  
'family'. He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder, she looked  
up from her hands and glanced at him.  
He smiled and his eyes went soft, something he did often." It's alright  
Iris.everything is going to be okay""H-How do you know m-my name?" He  
smiled and put his arms around her as if embracing her." I know a lot about  
you Iris.. Just answer me this. Do you want your fiancé back and Eternal  
Happiness?" She nodded wiping the tears away from her face. Cain brought  
her closer to him and nuzzled her neck with his nose looking for her  
jugular vein. She struggled against him trying to get away but it was too  
late.  
Cain bit into her vein drinking her blood, her eyelids drooped heavily and  
he cut his own wrist and placed it on her lips. She licked the blood off  
then dung her teeth in taking as much blood as he would give her. She was a  
part of his family forever and ever.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I looked at the door which opened up a little.  
Shido stood there shirtless and almost pantless.  
"Come on Iris we're getting out of here"  
He held his hand out to me and I grabbed it and followed him out of the  
dark and glumly Castle.  
"Good bye"I whispered behind me and ran as fast as I could  
Good-bye my lover.  
Good-bye my mentor.  
Good-bye my father  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~Angelica:Okay this chapter told a little about Iris's past and how she  
became a vampire  
~Guni:You need help Angelica  
~Cain:.I think she did a good job.  
  
~Guni:Yah you would. 


	5. A Broken Heart, A mended Heart

~Angelica: Umm.this may be the last chapter.. I don't know.X_x Someone give me ideas!!!!!!!!  
  
~Cain: *looking at a picture of me being him for Halloween (last year)* you made the cape funky looking  
  
~Angelica: Sorry I didn't have enough materials ¬_¬ plus I made it at the last minute  
  
~Shido: That is true!!! .*Ahem* why weren't you dressed like me on Halloween?  
  
~Angelica: A. No one ever dresses up like Cain B. Cain is my favorite character next to you!  
  
~Cain: *laughing at Shido* She likes me better!!!  
  
~Angelica: oh shut up -_-  
  
~Disclaimer: I do not own any part of nightwalker or any of its characters  
  
~~~~~My broken Heart~~~~  
  
~Hands roamed Iris's body~  
  
~Iris gasped as one of the hands grasped one of her breasts~  
  
~Cold lips touched her lips as the hand squeezed harder~  
  
~Candles surrounding them, the flames on top of the wicks dancing~  
  
~Gold eyes looked into her soft brown eyes, they seemed to be mocking her~  
  
~Teeth grazed the soft skin of her neck~  
  
~There was a low chuckle from her lover before he bit into her neck taking more blood~  
  
~ Blood flowed from her neck along with a throbbing pain~  
  
~Iris winced: please God.Please let this be over soon::  
  
~But no God must have not heard her prayer as for repeating painful thrusts where felt in her lower abdomen.~  
  
~Iris screamed out load both in pain and pleasure.though pain seemed to win~  
  
~Soon her lover released himself into her and Iris's eyes slowly began to close~  
  
~Cain chuckled and gave her a small kiss on the lips~  
  
"You are mine Iris, no one elses.."  
  
~Those were the last words Iris heard before blacking out~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I snapped awake in a cold sweat breathing heavily It was that stupid dream again.no not dream.. A nightmare! I looked at the window, which was covered by a rag letting in very little sunlight "Damn him.. Damn him" I said to myself and started to cry, into my hands. My eyes turning to a deep lusting gold, My canines growing and sharpening, The vampire side of me was showing once more, :: No I must stop..:: I told myself and everything was back to normal. I laid back on the overstuffed couch and glared at the ceiling, Every night I had that nightmare, sometimes it was real. I wish I were a human again; I could go out in the sunlight and play Like I used to. I closed my eyes awaiting the next nightmare that would haunt me.  
  
~Evening-8:00 p.m. ~ I awoke to the sound of gunshots and screaming I jolted up and hit the lid of my coffin with my head "OW!!!!"I exclaimed and pushed the lid off I stepped out of the medium sized coffin and grabbed my trench coat wrapping it around my body. I walked out of what I called a home and ventured down the dark and lonely streets. I glared at the ground thinking about the haunting nightmare that she dreamt every night ever since she left Cain. I glanced up at a bright red neon sign that said Underworld  
  
this must had been the new nightclub she heard about I snuck past the bouncer and the egger crowd and was greeted with loud music.  
  
I squeezed past the crowd and sat at the bar, ordering a laced Coke. The bartender was no more than 17 and definitely a Vampire there was no doubt about that. I wrapped my slim fingers around the cold glass that was handed to me and lifted it up to my lip taking small sips. The soda and alcohal tingled and slightly burned as it made it's way down her throat. I smiled at the bartender studying his features, slim yet muscular body, shaggy brown hair, and redish eyes. He smiled back at me and started to clean a glass while introducing himself to me. "Names Shuichi yours?"  
  
"Iris. nice to meet you"  
  
"my pleasure..so tell me what is a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" "Looking for answers and adventure" I said smiling as I took another sip of the sweet liquid in the glass. ~Time passed and Shuichi and Iris talked all the way, Little did they know Iris's former lover,Cain, was watching them in the shadows~ ((yes I am lazy shut the hell up-_-))  
  
~Eventuly people left and they were the only ones there except for the clean-up crew~  
  
Shuichi closed up the bar and walked over to Iris smiling. I stood up from the stool and smiled."Well Shuichi I had a good time.." "So did I" He replied and rubbed the back of his head "I was wondering if you would like me to walk you home?"  
  
"That'd be great Shuichi.Thank you for asking"  
  
~Blah blah blah blah They walked to Iris's home and She invited Shuichi inside.~ Cain followed them and glared at Shuichi, the same glare he gave Riho every time he saw her. " Iris is mine.Forever mine..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Angelica: OKAY! This is the new chapter until the new one comes.yeah  
  
~Cain:*cracking up  
  
~Shido:*ditto*  
  
~Angelica: What?!.-_- Please Review flames now accepted  
  
~Shido and Cain : *show her a picture of her as a little pumpkin as a baby*  
  
~Angelica: WHAT?! 


	6. Thiner as water, Thicker as blood

Angelica: Hello all my loyal friends I have decided to continue my  
Nightwalker Fanfiction after a lot of coffee and reading Phantom of the  
Opera a million times.  
  
Cain: We got pictures to prove!!!XD  
  
Shido: This is true...--  
  
Thin as water, Thick as Blood  
Shuichi sat on the couch as I placed his coat on a broken hanger then came  
beside Shuichi sitting down. Shuichi leaned over and kissed me on the lips,  
and I kissed him back, my fangs peaking out a bit. He wrapped his arms  
around me holding me closer then sighing. I looked up at him with a small  
smile, a true one not one of the millions of fake ones I always give.  
Shuichi smiled back at me and held me in his arms for a while, I closed my  
eyes sighing lightly; This felt so right and weird I mean come on I just  
met this guy but there was something about him that made my mind at ease.  
Then all of a sudden a deep gut-wrenching disgusting feeling welled up into  
my stomach and I pushed Shuichi away from me hugging my stomach, it was a  
warning from none other than her creator.  
"Shuichi please...leave...now." I muttered behind clenched teeth, Shuichi  
reached from me and I pulled away getting up, the feeling getting worse and  
worse by the moment. Shuichi nodded and stood up grabbing his coat then  
looked back at me with sad eyes. "Iris...are you sure your going to be okay?"  
"Yes Shuichi, I...Just ate some bad blood, that's all I'll call you later, I  
promise." I said with sweat rolling down my cheek and removed my arms from  
my stomach, Shuichi looked at me one last time before he opened the door  
and left. I sighed as the feeling left but a smaller and worse one came  
into my body as a sweet but sharp smell of musk filled the room. Cain  
smirked and placed one of his hands grabbing my chin and making me face  
him, two tears shed down my pale cheeks as I knew what was about to happen.  
"What did I tell you about bringing strange men around my home?" Cain said  
to me placing his free hand to the side of my head. I panted as I looked up  
into those cold dark golden eyes of his as I felt my breathing quicken."  
Cain.....I'm sorry...it just happened suddenly and I didn't think....please  
forgive me...master." I muttered those words in pain, it tasted like pure  
poison falling off my lips. Cain smirked leaning in right in my face and  
kissed those poisoned lips of mine, he slid his tongue in like a snake and  
turned that small kiss into a French one, and I....well stupidly kissed him  
back. His lips trailed from my lips to my pale throat in which one of my  
veins were throbbing with unspeakable pain, he kissed where I felt the pain  
then sunk his fangs in. I closed my eyes and wanted sooo badly to kill him  
right then and there, but he'd come back like a monster in what mortals  
called a horror movie. Everything around me spun, I felt like throwing up  
but instead I blacked out...funny...I thought I saw Shuichi on the balcony  
looking at Cain and I crying....  
  
Angelica: Sorry ish soooooo short..... I've been grounded.  
  
Cain: cracks up 


	7. Author's note

  
  
Hello all my loyal shoulder monkeys!!!

As it is I am currently starting to write chapter 7, but I only have a paragraph done. TT With that in mind I was thinking of these things, because I was going to start another fanfiction with Iris but I also I was thinking about ending this one.  
If you want me to continue Lovely Bloody Moon, or discontinue it and start the new one. Please feel free to contact me on my Aol Instant Messaging system, screenname: Fallenangel06904 or my email : .  
That is all for now.  
Thanks for your time guys, I appreciate it!  
Ja ne.  
  
The Author,  
Angelica.


End file.
